Dinosaur Revolution Season 2
Triassic Waterworld An episode revolving about the origins, evolution, and lifestyle of Marine Reptiles that lived during the Triassic. Sequences #At the start of the Jurassic, a coelurosaur finds itself and wreaks havoc on a hypothetical island with superpredatory sphenodonts and flightless pterosaurs (165 - 160 M.y). #A pod of early, giant Icthyosaurs called Shastasaurus defend their calves from giant Squids trapped in the Sunlight Zone (215 M.y). #The Triassic shellfish-eating reptile Henodus goes too far upstream in Triassic New Mexico and gets trapped in an Oasis where some Reptiles get a little to curious about his shell (228 - 220 M.y). #When a storm hits the Shores of Triassic Italy, a misfit group consisting of a Placodus, a Nothosaurus, and a Mixosaurus find shelter in an underwater cave. Not only do they have to wait out the storm, but they have to wait out each other (240 - 235 M.y). #A group of 2 different species of giant Icthyosaurs, Shonisaurus and Shastasaurus, get into a fight over food rights (215 M.y). #A look into the first Marine Reptiles of the Permian period and the Permian Extinction's effect on them (252 M.y). Houston, we have Pterosaurs! An episode about Pterosaurs Sequences #A feuding Dimorphodon are unknowingly taught a lesson in teamwork by a hungy Plesiosaurus (195 - 190 M.y). #A storm's effects on a Pterosaur rookery (228 - 201 M.y). #A comedy skit featuring a crafty coelurosaur, a calm and collected Archaeopteryx, an easily angered Dimorphodon, and a dumb oblivious Cetiosaurus (195 - 190 M.y). The Albertan Life This episode focuses upon an Gorgosaurus Pack leader and a Styracosaurus herd that lived in a forest in Alberta 75 million years ago. Also included are sketches on Corythosaurus, Teratophoneus (or a Daspletosaurus) and Deinosuchus. Cretaceous Down Under This episode examines life in Cretacous Australia (106 M.y). Sequences #A series of events surrounding the Lark Quarry Stampede. #A series of events during the winter in Dinosaur Cove. #A Muttabarasaurus and Minimi battle for Harem Herd Dominance. #A hibernaculum of Koolosuchus is disturbed by a Kronosaurus who swam a litlle to far upstream #The same Kronosaurus from sequence 4 gets trapped in Tomb of Ice and must escape. Land of Dragons A episode featuring segments of Asian Theropods. Sequences #A Raptorex named Rex messes with a tempermental Repenomamus named Oog who chases Rex. Eventually, Oog's temper gets the best of him (70 M.y). #A sequence featuring a male Sinoceratops as he fends off attacks from a gang of Alioramus but fails (70 M.y). #A Battle at Kruger- inspired battle in Triassic India (235 - 201 M.y). #A pack of Raptorex lead by Rex defend their Bactrosaurus carcass from a Hungry Qianzhousaurus (70 M.y). #A Siamosaurus mother defends her nest from a Phuwiangosaurus (145 - 100 M.y). #A Darwinopterx attempts to drive an intruding trio of Anchiornis (161 - 160 M.y). Ellen Sissorhands This episode focuses upon a Therizinosaurus Chick who is adopted by a herd of Deinocheirus (70 M.y). The Lake The life of Sarge, An Iguanadon herd leader and his eldest son Strong One, and Long Snout and Long Claw, 2 michivious Baryonx Sisters around a lake in England (126 - 125 M.y). CR-Pop This episode focuses upon a Coral Reef off the coast of Cretacous South Korea 75 M.y. Kings of the islands this episode foucuses on a siamoSaurus us and its journey to adulthood Category:Fanon